


The dragon and the pup

by Cat_Victory



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Victory/pseuds/Cat_Victory
Summary: Rhaenys and her little brother are trying to reach winter fell the only safe haven they know. But will they make it in time for the long night is approaching.This is my first ever fanfic so suggestions are rlly welcom





	The dragon and the pup

_Snow. I have never seen snow before. I wonder why that is.Oh right because of that. Your probably wondering where the snow is. Westeros. Where I was born, where I am meant to rule. But that was taken from me and I was forced to hide. Lannister. The name itself brings bile up my throat. They all deserve to burn._

_His laughter comes from behind me. He always carries hope with him on his sleeve._

_"Look, Rhaenysh, Shnow!"_

_"Yes Sandor, snow."_

_Mother had always wanted to name him after her brother. Sandor. She said the name meant something in old royhnar but I could never remember what. Something like fierce or powerful. As we approached the docks I noticed how skinny all of the peasants were. The Lannisters must starve them. Yet another thing they shall burn for. Not today a voice whispered in my head. Revenge can wait. Your safety must come first. Always. And your brother's. BUMP!_

_We have arrived in King's landing._

**Author's Note:**

> So how's the OC?


End file.
